SENIOR YEAR
by futuranna
Summary: "I'm so sick of your shit! ino's just as good as you!" she hissed at them "scratch that. she's better, anything you can do we could do better. And then some" Temari added getting to her feet. "well not everything, obviously being loose women is skill the four of you possess that is strictly your own." rated M for language. parings: sasuhina, naruino, nejiten and shikamari
1. So what?

this is one of the first stories i was working on but couldn't publish because of an incomplet plot. i'm still not sure of the ending but i have a clear view of the pat. so enjoy and tell me what you think.

i do not own naruto. i fact i wuldn't want to. at lest not just yet. i'm young and a student, updating for thousands of people world wide including hardcore fans (which i am) and insane stackers. it all seems like a lot of work for someone my age.

* * *

SENIOR YEAR

Chapter one: So what?

My name is ino. I know right, my parents were both drunk when they named me. My mom on the pain of hours of labour and my dad on whatever liquor that had.( May cause vomiting, dizziness, nausea and or naming your first child 'boar') on its warning label. But whatever. Ino yamanaka here and I'm a senior, god that sound good! sssseniiiioooorrrrrrrrr.

That means about 10 more months gave or take a few days until college, right? Wrong!

That means hot spring break flings

Making out whit some hottie in a pool and/or hot tubs

Pep rallies

Wild drinking parties and killer after parties

Countless mornings with 'what happen last night?' and 'I wish I could die' hangovers.

X-mas sweet hearts

And great V-day sex with your lover.

Sounds good right? Too bad because I'm a ….nobody.

I wish! Truth is I'm a math, science and biology nerd. So what? Shoot me!

I like numbers and solving problem.

I like knowing why our planet have life and how that came to be.

I like knowing how much organs the human body has and were they are and how they work.

And I won't apologize for it!

It doesn't mean I couldn't attack to opposite sexe whit my platinum blond hair. Blue eyes and proud 26-20-25 (boost-waist-hips) figure. Clothed in a plaid mini whit a white button up under a black vest and knee high sock and black pumps. It just means that when I open my mouth they run.

Looking over myself in the mirror one more time loving my outfit (white blouse whit black skinny jeans and black ballerinas. My hair in a messy bun) I picked up my heavy book bag and left my home.

At the big steel gates of my high school kohona high. I could see my 3 besties. Yes. you guessed it they're nobodies too.

Temari no sabuko, tenten mitarashi and hinata yuhi. Why are they nobodies You ask?

My name is tenten, no really tenten as in 10.10. I was left in a basket in front of a church as a baby with only a note whit my name 'tenten' on it.

When I was growing up in the orphanage I use to tell myself that my mom named me tenten so she could find me easily when she came back for me. Now almost 18 years later I'm convinced she was some drug junky with a bad sense of humour. I was adopted at the age of 11 weird right? mostly parents to be don't want us at that age. Plus I was a real tom boy back then and the mommies wanted Barbie girls and the daddies' manly men. I was the girl in the middle, confused some might say and after 11 years of hearing. "She not our type" or "is it a boy or a girl?" or "you'll look so cute in a pink dress" and the most heard "we don't want her" I was starting to think I was….

But then I met Anko Matarashi my adopted mother or as I see it, my mom. She loved me at first sight or so she said. The muddy faced, boy shorts and grass stained polo loving 'what-gender-is-it-?' Girl. And I loved her too after 2 months of giving her hell and sleeping with one eye open to make sure she wouldn't put me into a princess gown.

Today I'm Tenten Matarashi tomboy sports freak. I joined 3 sports club. And captain of all 3 of them.

I like watching football basketball and yes I do fallow the season and have a favourite team which I dress up in their colours and get into stupid bar fights with the opposite team followers. Is that a crime?

It doesn't mean I don't get whistled at and have howls come my way at my 5'7 slim figure long brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. In baggy army pants white nickies and sport bra and no sleeves open zip up white jacket. It only means they stop when I get too competitive and/or wipe the floor with their ass at any sport. And I tend to burb out loud.

I'm here standing in my white wife beater boot cut blue jean sneaker and black jacket. Hair in a neat high ponytail running down my back. Between my two best friend. Yuhi hinata to my left and temari no sabuko to my right waiting at the front gate for my other besty yamanaka ino.

My name in hinata yuhi. I use to be hinata huyga but that was before I was given (yes given) to my mom anko yuhi. You have figured out that she isn't my blood relative of any kind. Not even the friend of a friend of my father haft sister real brother. Nope. You see the huygas is a really cult like family in the, eat or be eating world of international business. To be a huyga is to be cruel, emotionless, gifted, and strong, you have to be able to kick a 2 days old puppy and not care. I however seemed to have born with a mutated gene. Because I didn't look like a huyga and I didn't acted like one. But I was family. of course I was home schooled and never taken to any events because I was the black sheep embarrassment of the proud family but I was kept because I was family by blood. When I was 5 however my mom died after being weakened by the birth of my sisters 3 year before. I was devastated I cried and cried but I wasn't allowed at the funeral. Still I sneaked out determined to see my mother off. Instead I got hit by a car. Yep. I was ok for a 5 year old getting hit by a car a few broken bones but I did lose a lot of blood. Blood my father couldn't give me because it didn't match….i wasn't his daughter, I wasn't a huyga. And so I wasn't family. 2 weeks later still recovering from the being hit by a car. I left (was kicked out) of the house two big suite cases being held by my home school teacher kurenai yuhi. I never saw that house again.

That was the best thing that ever happened to me. kurenai owned a bookstore. She read to me every night we went out to ice-cream and she hugged me and kissed me. She held me tight when I cried and I was introduced to her friends when they came over. I was a person and she proudly called me her daughter. If I had her then I didn't needed anyone else.

But then I met tenten matarashi and ino yamanaka and temari no sabuko. And they like me the way I am.

I'm a straight A+ students and a mega book worm. I'm quiet and anti-social. So what? I turn heads with my double D chest and hourglass figure in my black legging and thigh lent short light blue sweater dress with leather 2 inch heels boots. But then they give up when I'm more interested in this month's best sealer and find it weird that my porcelain face is always behind a hard cover novel. I like me so you can go screw yourself.

I wore ripped jeans over black leggings and a white t-shirt that say fashion in big black letters with combat boots. My long indigo hair was in a loose French braid lay over my right shoulder. I was waiting for ino. tenten and temari was beside me. Neither complained when I face was permanently glued to my murder novel.

I'm temari no sabuko, first born of triplets the two other boys. I moved and so started kohona high in my sophomore year. I didn't really care I was never the friend type and I was the loner in my old school. Kankuro the second to pop out of the oven, was/is a grade A player so he saw it as widen is playing field and Gaara the last was ok with it sense his gf had moved to this school a year before. I was a fighter so I was prepared to spend my high school years alone like I was back home. 2 weeks into school I met tenten she was my partner in PE and the only girl that didn't complained 'ouch that hurt, you hit me to hard.' when I landed a punch. She told me the same thing. We partnered up every time after that. I wasn't closed to sporty as she was. in fact I sucked in my best days. One day she came up to my empty lunch table and sat down. No "may I join you" or "is this seat taking" only a "hey temari this is hinata and ino", that was all she said before htree of them sat down. A month later we were still sitting together.

Tenten was energetic and wild she watched sport matches on her iPad at lunch and would shoot up when the ref pissed her off.

Hinata was never without a book and I'd only saw her face a couple of time. I could've count them in one hand.

Ino was smart like brain sergeant smart in fact that was what she wanted to be. She would get visits from her geek club and chat it up in their foreign language called math and science.

When we had classes together we would sat together. We went to the mall a couple times and even the skating park. I was invited to each of their b-day celebration whit their families and I invited them to mine. They didn't leave me out of the loop when I was blasting music tough by head set. I'm a tech geek and music freak you see. And that was why I was always a loner. I was always mixing, making and listening to music. Before I knew what was happening hinata was my co song witter and listened to all my mixed tracks. Ino was my girl when it came to classical music she played the violin and the drums. Tenten was my rock n roll start with her electric guitar. And me on keyboard.

In our junior year we started practicing together a secret band. Ino drum, tenten guitar and me keyboard and boy do hinata have pipes or what? .sing.

We went to concerts together and watched movies white popcorn with extra butter. I had friends. And I didn't had to change.

So what if guys called me geek and my insane eating habits (triple whopper burger whit large fries and 7up and two mc fury with caramel and m&ms. hm? no this is breakfast) scars most. I was raised by a single father I'm the only girl in a house of 4. So what if they say I'm not girlfriend material.

They still drool when they see my dirty blond hair cascade over my shoulders my spaghetti strap baby doll nicely filled with e-cup boobs my long legs in jean 3 quarter pant and white heel sandals.

Today I was rocking my head to Eminem new album at the front of the gate wearing plaid black and white button up, skinny jeans and purple high top. My purple skull headphones blasted music into my ear canals. My hair in two pigtails at the nape of my neck. I saw ino in the distance and nudged tenten who was checking on the schedule for the sports channel on her I pad. She nudged hinata and we all smile at ino as she made her way to us.

* * *

thank you for reading. please review so i'll know wether or not to continue it or not.


	2. frist day

thank you for your review.

i do not own naruto

* * *

_**frist day **_

It was the first day of senior year and the gods of high school has smiled upon us. Not only is my bffs and I have home room lunch and PE together but we finish at the same time every day.

Of course tenten and temari had almost the exact same classes. But then me and hinata were in advance math, science and biology together. She also had advance literature and law but I sucked in those subjects so whatever.

The bell just rang for lunch and I was leaving my French class making a mental note to never go to France. I was excitedly headed for the door thinking of nothing else but seeing the girls when I hit something hard and landed flat on my back my books everywhere. It happened so fast I didn't even registered the pain. I did however hear to burst of laugher. How embarrassing. In on the first day no less. Quickly I got to me knees and started collecting my things dodging the heels and sneakers that threatened to smash my hand as the class emptied. I thought I was alone when I signed and hissed "stupid gravity!" as I got to my feet.

"What did gravity do?" the husky voice said. I jumped and turned around and was drowning in blue eyes. "Ah hum it's thanks to gravity that we a standing up well that and the shape of our spine. If it wasn't for that we'd be on all fours or crawling on our tummies like…"

"Snakes, right I learned that in bio but I didn't know gravity was in on it too" he interrupted.

"ah no well yes it gravity fault that we know up from down or we'd be floating around willy nilly like they do in space so I guess you can say that it's gravity fault snakes crawl on their tummies because if it didn't have gravity they'll be floating not crawling but it is mostly thou to its spine." I finished and I was staring into pools of blue. Thinking 'what in god's name did I just say? He's going to think I'm a total geek! Wait I am but still I don't want to be known as that geek girl over there'.

"wow pretty and smart." I blinked 'did he just call me pretty?' I was looking at him but it was only then that I saw him. Tan skin blue eyes full of humour and joy his cheeks were pulled back in an all too familiar grin. Student body president Naruto uzumaki just called me pretty. I didn't need a mirror to know I was blushing.

"I um thank you" that was lame. He handed me a couple of books that he picked up and walked away.

I walked to the cafeteria with a stupid grin on my face.

"TENTEN! TENTEN!" a loud voice called. I knew exactly who was calling me. I turned around and came face to face with rock lee he's my co-captain in track n field club. The super energetic green loving 'youthful' student of kohona high. His words not mine.

"TENTEN MY YOUGHTFUL FRIEND I NEED A FAVOR. YOU SEE I HAVE A VERY HEALTY APOINTMENT WITH MY PHYSITIEN AND SO I CAN'T MANAGE THE BACKETBALL CLUB TODAY. I KNOW YOU COULD DO A YOUGHTFUL JOB." He gave me his famous nice guy pose. Tombs up with a sunset behind him. How he does it I would never know.

"Lee it's the first day of school club activities aren't supposed to start until next week." I informed him. I was going to the cafeteria to meet up with the girls and if I don't hurry I'll mess the start of the soccer math playing in …..10 minutes.

"FOR REGULAR TEAMS YES BUT FOR BASKETBALL TEAM IS LOOKING FORWARD TO A GREAT YEAR AND SO WE'LL PRATICE TO OUR YOUGHTFUL HEART CONTENT. I CAN'T CANCEL THE RULES STATES THAT THEY CAN'T PRATICE WHIT NO COACH AND NO MANAGER." He said

"What happened to the coach? never mind its kakashi isn't it? knowing him, he won't show up until 5 minutes to the end of practice." I shocked my head in disapproval.

"PLEASE MY DEAR YOUGHTFUL FRIEND IF YOU DO THIS FOR ME I ROCK LEE…." When he starts like this he could go on for hours and my team was to play in 8 minutes. I signed the things I do for sports.

"All right lee I'll do it …in the gym right? After school." He let out anime tears of joy and give me a tombs up.

"OH THANK YOU TENTEN. I SHALL REMEMBER THIS UNTIL THE END." And with that I was free to rush to the cafeteria. I had 6 minutes to get my food find the girls and tune in to my sport channel.

Hinata was walking down the hallway presuming it was empty. Exactly 7 minutes had pass since the lunch bell rang and like always the herd of hungry teens had rush out their classes to wherever it was they go to field their bellies.

Hinata, master of reading and walking also has-been-victim of being stumped on and/or loosing books in the madness, had learn that if one wishes to walked calmly to the cafeteria where ones friends were holding her seat at the usual table while one still continued to read one's book. One must wait until every student (or most) had already left the hallways.

Deep in the maze of well written words and the journey that is an elegant sentence. It came as a shock when she collided whit something hard and was sent back only to land on her ass. Stunned and dropped book momentarily forgotten she looked up at what she cause her current unladylike position. Onex eyes hidden under pitch black locks, quite the contrary to the pale skin and thin slightly pink lips.

"What kind of idiot can't watch where they're going?" the tall male growled. Hinata blinked, a little pissed she quickly rose to her feet. He was taller than her but truthfully? Most people were. That didn't stop her from glaring up at him.

"The same kind that can't move out of the way when they see someone heading directly towards them." She shot back. Shock grace his eyes but was gone just as fast as it came. A corner on his lips pulled back a little leaving a small smirk. He handed her the book he had picked up before starting the conversation. hers, He dangled it over her head just out of her reach. Hinata frowned and glared harder at him.

"Walking and reading. I don't know what's worst your stupidity or that a book worn such as yourself had yet to ready volume 10 of murder city." He teased.

Shocked and a little curious as to how and why he sounded to know the series. Hinata took a few seconds to look him over. Black convers, black jeans, wrist filled with multiple black wrist band, dark blue T-shirt with the Egyptian eternal symbol on it. Silver Cross around his neck and a silver piercing on his right eyebrow. Emo? Maybe.

"Look again Mr emo. That is no simple volume 10 of murder city. That is a limited special edition auteur's notes of volume 10 of murder city. Only ten were printed. Of course I already read volume 10 but the experience of reading it with comment and fact hand written by the auteur is breath taking." Hinata crossed her arms and smirked when his eyes open in disbelief. She waited a few seconds just enough time to let him conform her words before snatching it out of his hand. He dug his hands in his pockets and narrowed his dark orbs at her, she raised an eyebrow.

"I'll give you volume 18 of for all eternity. Not yet realised to the public." He offered.

"thank you but no thank you my copy should be arriving in two weeks." She declined. He raised an eyebrow.

"How it isn't do to go public until 2 months for now."

"I won it on an assay compotation I entered 2 months ago."

"I'll pay you." He offered. She signed.

"let's get one thing straight emo. I'm not a book worm, I'm THE book worm, you want to borrow this book? You lend me something worth reading." She stated before walking off eyes once again glued to the world of the written world.

Most people don't get why we are friends. Like my brother you'll say "you guys have nothing in common" or "you're from different world" or "you're not even in the same classes" or "your personalities clash". What they don't know is. They don't know us like we know us.

Ino is the science, math and biology loving nerd. That couldn't go a conversation without using some weird formula. That what people see her as. When we know her as the boy crazy blond that takes 2 hours to get ready and loves shopping. She live with her parents a sweet floweriest mother and an alcoholic father. she tends to take insult to heart and be a little bit of a push over at times.

Tenten is seen as the tomboy sports crazy energetic chick. But we know her has the chick flick sab that saw titanic over 20 times a cried every time at the end. She love rock n roll music and would rather walk away then fight. Her mom Anko owns a bar and tenten would help out sometimes. She was a great flirt and have the alcohol tolerant that ino's dad wish he had. She's competitive in lots of sports but put her on wheels and she freaks out. She's funny and proud. And sometimes very needy.

Hinata was the straight A+ student and book worm. But she's also kind and loving and shy girl that have the mouth of a 75 year old sailor when angered and would knock you out if you step up to her. Seriously she's 5'3 and I've seen her take down a 6'10 male who grabbed her ass in a club with one hit once. Her mom kurenai stated dating a detective a years ago and she gave him the talk. 'she threatened a detective, head detective'. But looking at her you'll take her for the pushover.

I'm the wild feminist yeah I'm the anything-boys-can-do-girls-can-do-better type of girl. I like shopping and can be lazy at times. I'm a big eater and would live in a spa if had to choice. I love a fight. I love going to the club and I live drinking but on only whit the girls because I get drunk easily. i get emotional sometimes and I'm a chicken when watching scary of murder movies. I couldn't sleep for 2 nighst after seeing mama last month with the girls. I'm the outdoors type but only in the day time. and thou I've been cooking sense forever I can't seemed to make anything other then simple dishes. That me temari no sabuko also known as the music and tech geek.

Np

Ino sat down on the table next to hinata, temari and tenten were on the other side of the table. Temari was biting into a cheeseburger while nodding her head to whatever music she was listening to. Tenten was absently chapping down rice while starring at her I pad murmuring comments like "pass pass pass" and "no no no" and the famous "GOAL!" hinata was in a religious silence reading a horror book picking every now and then at her packed lunch.

Ino was grinning from ear to ear when she sat down whit her tray of her lunch that consist on a salad, an apples And a large milk shake. She took a sip of her strawberry milk shake before saying in a dreamy voice. "Naruto called be pretty."

Hinata closed her book she knew this was an important event for her blond friend.

Temari saw hinata not reading and turned off her music. Something was up.

Tenten eyes snapped from the screen of her ipad to her besty directly across from her.

"Wow, uzumaki Naruto complemented a girl that wasn't sakura haruno?" tenten was in shock.

"that's big even I know his head over heels for the pinkette." Hinata rested her chin in the pawn of her right hand twisting her body so that she could look at her.

"I know I'm being stupid but I bumped into someone and fell flat on my ass and was picking up my thinks cursing gravity.."

"Gravity is to blame for everything really." Hinata added

"I know right. but then it's also thanks to gravity that we have many things that is insential to life like…"

"INO!" tenten and temari growled.

"sorry, back to the point. I didn't see him there see he had stayed behind to help me pick up my stuff and he asked "what does gravity have to do with it?" with his husky sexy voice and I mumbled so things about standing spines and snakes and at the end he said…."wow pretty and smart"" Ino was grinning dreamily again. The rest of the girls glanced at each other. Ino growled out "what?"

"ino we think that's great but don't start planning your wedding just yet." Tenten said cautiously. Ino signed.

"listen girls were senior. I just want to have fun and maybe, kind of….. get my first real BF" she said with a pout. Their was silence for a few minutes as they all just looked at each other. Hinata signed

" what the hell I say go for it" temari grinned and winked at her.

"I got him in my advance law and politics classes it wouldn't hurt to do some data collecting. And I think he's on the basketball team" Hinata suggested smilling at her friend.

" and guess who's the manager for the day. Pass by during practice and I'll introduce you." Tenten declared.

* * *

review please :)


	3. what did we just do?

frist of all i'll like to apologies for not updating sooner. but my finals are comming up and i'm in panic mode so...wish me luck! upadate well definatly be late or may not come at all for the next 3 weeks while i study, take the test and become a nervious reck while i mentaly torture myself for a few days over my potentiel result before finaly tell myself a much needed " fuck it!" anyways, i own nothing but the plot:

* * *

SENIOR YEAR Chapter 3: what di me just do?

Hinata held up a book to her eye level. Yet the words on the pages were lost to her.

Temari favourite purple skull headphone were placed on her ears but no beats or melodies were being blast into her ear canals.

The game was on, tenten favourite team had just made a touch down yet no words or victory fist bumps to the air were exchanged. She wasn't watching it. Why?

All 3 girls had their full attention on one thing. Well more like two people. Both blond, both with blue eyes, both happily and casually talking to the each other.

They were happy for their friend. It's been two weeks the result was worth it. It had been a team effort.

Tenten had gotting close the him and the basket ball team during the first week of school. She was there manager for a whole week when rock lee sadly asked her to, after informing her that his bad knee was getting worst and that his physician had told him that if he wanted to continue walking for the rest of his life he would take it easy until after his apparition and rehab in a few months.

Hinata had gathered some information and had taking over has manager for the Basketball team when tenten had to start back her sports club. (she fallowed rock lee's schedules to the T and was good at wrapping bandages.) Naruto as well as the rest of the B-Ball team were in speaking terms with her.

Temari was full on pep/mom mode. She would give ino pep-talks, listen to her rant about how he smiled and/or talked to her if he looked at her in class. She would even go shopping and help her pick out cloths and plan 'accidental' meeting between them.

Yes they had worked for this moment and it had payed off. Ino and Naruto were sitting across from each other. On the same table paying more attention to one another then their food. Or their neibors for that matter

. But it was okay, because they were find with that. In fact they were enjoying the moment. Until…

**Temari prov**

They were together. Well not really, but they were friends, good friends, friends that promised to be more then friends in the future. Hopefully the near future.

Ino was smilling, pink (not makeup) on her cheeks. Absently Twirling her cream pasta with her fork.

Naruto, I wasn't to familiar with but if the sparks in his eyes, the stupid grin he had plastered on his face and the glance he stole every other few minutes to the chest erea of ino's baby blue strapless push up top had anything to say about it I would guess that he was at least attracted to her. I could hardly stop myself from smilling stupidly while doing a victory dance screaming 'we did it!'. But then my attention was cought by the slamming of the cafeteria's door. I watched as 4 unfortunatly familiar figures stepped into the large room. Sakura haruno, Karin uzumaki (naruto's cousin), Kin stuchi and Tayuya oto a.k.a the it girls we'll call them the sluts. Prada heels making the annoying cliging sound with each step. Dressed? In name branded super mini shirts and shorts and top? Carrying ridiculously over-sized hand bags. Professionally died and styled hair and glossy lips and well applied makeup. They cat walked over to our table. Why? What fun would being a rich super popular bitchy chick be if you couldn't make the nobodies' life miserable?

"missed us" kin voice as soon as they stopped in front of us.

"no but i'm starting to miss your absence." Tenten commented. Sakura lied in close to Naruto, making her already exposed chest practically fall out of her top? I'm sorry can you call a piece of expensive cloth wrapped loosely around your chest area a top? Never mind. Anyway naruto's eye that was once swishing between ino's modest amont of reveal breast and her blues eyes. was now glued to sakura's chest.

"Naruto" she coed tracing her pink manicured nails up and down his arm. "Could you get me a bottle of spring water, cold two twist of lime? The sun from the middle Est where me mommy ,daddy and the girls staid in the luxurious 5 star hotel has left me a little parched." She patted her eye lashes and I was holding down barf.

"Anything for you sakura." He drooled out before running to do her service. And a soon as his gone shit went down.

**Tenten prov**

Kohona is small not very populated but there is a lot of rich people amongs us small focks that live her. Don't get me wrong I don't mind the adults. And having rich people with homes here is good for small business. Like ino's mom flower shop, most of her sales are when they throw their big parties.

Their parties bring people, not only rich people but news reporters and camera men and paparazzi and even crazy fangirls and fanboys. These people stay at the no sabuko motel the biggest most well kept motel in kohona. They drink at my moms bar they stop of at the book store to do research or copy scan and print. I like rich adult. They spend and/or bring money that goes to feed, dressing, supporting and entertaining me. I don't like rich snobby i-am-better-then-you people. Sakura, Karin, kin and tayuya are perfect exemples of those people.

Sakura haruno:

Only child, long dyed bubblegum pink hair, green eyes (they are real), 6'01, a-cup chest, anorectic whore/slut. She controls everything in this school her family is one of the top 3 of the 10 richest families in kohona and she never let's you forget that. Wither she's stealing your man our making your life miserable she's daddy little girl and since our parents has jobs and/or businesses that thrives on her families purchase and complements. So yeah can't touch her.

Karin uzumaki

Naruto's cousin from his mother's side, see this is an example of not all rich kids turn out rotten. Naruto isn't a seed of satan. he's immature, and slow and oblivious to the obvious and hopelessly head over heels for sakura but not evil. Karin is. She violent and would physiquecly hurt you and take joy in seeing you crumble to the grown in agony. Rumour has it she gets hot off of it. I believe them.

Only child, shoulder lent dyed flaming red hair, crimson eyes, 5'9, the boys in track say's she's a B-cup, sadist.

Tayuya oto

Her father is a famous musician, he writes and compose beautiful elegant melodies that would leave you breathless. Her mother a nice women soft spoken polite one of the few rich people that know and use the word: please, thank you and your welcome. When talking to us 'low class'. Tayuya however is the most obnoctious, loud potty mouth there is. You literally ask yourself is she kisses her mother with that mouth. If she does then must wear some great foundation to hide the warts her daughters mouth caused. Hinata swears like an old sailor when angered. Tayuya swears like 10 drunken old sailors when breading. It's ridiculous. Her family is rich but not rich enough to cause damage to your family and she's actually not that bad of a person when not with the other three just a mindless potty mouth zombie.

5'8, natural spicky red head , brown eyes, C-cup, zombie.

Kin stuchi

She's the daughter of the haruno's lawer. Wild a real party animal. But as I said before her dad is a big time 99.9% success rate lawer. Meaning she could kill you and get away with it. A greedy spoil girl who obviously never heard the word no as a child. Whatever she wants she gets. Your shoes, your top, your phone. If she wants it just give it to her because most likely she'll take it anyway and get away with it thanks to daddy. Thank good I'm poor and don't have glamorous stuff.

Black eyes and hair, 5'9. Long legs and c-cup Brat.

Now why would these tree want to trouble us? Easy they can't touch us.

Yamanaka flower shop is the only one in kohona, no sabuko motel is the only big motel in kohona, my mom's bar isn'the only one but it's the most decent and hinata's mom book store is the biggest and modern. Sakura can't tell daddy to stop doing business with the best and only resources in kohona.

I'm a tomboy and I box, temari is not push over and hinata could lay people five times her size flat. ino is a pacifist but we stick together so we got her back. Karin could try doing something but chances are she'll need to be heavily medicated.

Beside her dirty mouth tayuya won't hurt a fly, can she fight? Don't know but were not trouble makers so things aren't personal between us.

And what do we have that kin want? No money, no jewels, no boyfriends. It's sad but we have nothing she want and she has nothing we want. So we're cool.

So insults and troublesome meddling and humiliation is all they can do.

**No prov**

"Do entertain me and reintroduce yourselves, after a long and fabulous VK I seemed to forgotten you little people." Sakura.

"Oh I know. That's miss piggy, book face, transvestite and the food vacuum." Karin said pointing to ino, hinata, tenten and temari in that order.

"Don't you have something better to do?" ino hissed at her.

"Well we was going to have a super skinny no suger no cream no carbs latte." Kim started.

"But then we notice miss piggy making her moves on Naruto. And we just had to save her." Tayuya added with faked sympathy.

"Really now? However may I thank you?" Ino sarcastically asked.

"Oh honey, you should know that he's into sakura." Kim coed

"Of course I'm not into him but look at me do you really think he'll back up for you?" sakura stated in disbelief.

" do you really thing a guy like him would be interested in something like you?" Karin stated

Hinata shot up off her seat slamming her hand on the table making the room turn to her. She was glaring at the four females infront of her.

"I'm so sick of your shit! ino's just as good as you!" she hissed at them

"Scratch that. she's better, anything you can do we could do better. And then some" Temari added getting to her feet.

"Well not everything, obviously being loose women is a skill the four of you possess that is strictly your own." Tenten smirked at them. Ino looked up at her friends in shock. Temari winked at her and she smiled.

"oh really? care to wager on that?" sakura put her hands on her hips.

"you ready to loose?" ino said also getting up to her feet. Sakura smirked.

" cocky aren't we? Very well then. how about a popularity contest let's see which one us would be in the year book most. If it is one of you then you win if it one of us then we win." Sakura suggested.

"a popularity contest? How original." temari rolled her eyes

"why I though you were better then us and then some. This should be no problem. That is for women as great as yourself." Karin smirked. Ino glared at them.

"you low life sick f…" ino started but was interrupted by hinata.

"what ino means is why don't we make this interesting. When we win you'll pay for us to stay in the most expensive suite two room all include for 2 weeks in that fabulous hotel of yours. Spa include." Hinata smiled sweetly.

"fine but when we win you four will dress up as maids and service us at the haruno's annual summe ball in front of the world." Sakura smiled. The four girls look at each other then back at sakura an nodded.

"deal!" ino said. the two groups glared at each other for a while before sakura and her zombies turned on their heels and walked away.

The four remaining girls sat down in complete silence none of them moving or eating. Each of them thinking the same thing.

'what have we just agree to?'

* * *

that is it for now see ya next time,

oh and for those of you who think sasuhina pairings wrong. fine it's your opinion, and you are intitled to that, however leaving a comment on a story that was clearely stated on the summary ' sasuhina' , stating your disliking for the pairing...

it only shows your the amont of time you obviously have to waste!

that aside, see y next time ;)


	4. mags, laughs and sudden confessions

ok, so the finals are over but, sadly i won't be totaly back yet. why you ask? i'm moving from one appartment to another and it's a lot more work then it sounds.

wish me luck! also remeber that i do not own naruto.

* * *

SENIOR YEAR

chapter 4: mags, laughs and sudden confesions

**The boys**

Neji, sasuke, kiba , konohamaru, gaara and kankuro were in their sports clothes standing in a straight line watching their manager reading a very surprising magazine while angrily mumbling something to herself. Each of the boys had their arms crossed over his chest and a bemused expression on his face.

"someone seemed to be curious all of a sudden." Kiba grinned out

"I dought it. This is definitely weird." Neji signed

"she's reading a porn mag casually in front of 6 men. She's so my type." Kankuro smirked

" if you even think about it Temari would cascade you." Gaara pointed out calmly.

"she's been mumbling to herself ever since she opened that thing. Not the usual expection someone would have while reading that type of thing." Sasuke commented. The others nodded their agreement.

"could have something to do with the bet they did with sultra and her gang." Konohamau said. the others turned to him.

"what bet?" kiba asked curious.

"word is that it's a popularity contest if they win they get to stay in an all included 5 start hotel for 2 weeks. If they lose they have to serve the guest at the annual haruno's party dreesed as maids." Konohamaru said shacking his head.

"why do girls get themselves in stupid things like this." Neji commented. The others signed in agreement.

"ARRRRG" they eyes was intently focus on the ingido haired female who was now matching towards them with a glare that could beat neji's and sasuke's put together.

She pushed the mag in kibas' face as soon as she reached then.

"is this seriously what guys like? You disgusted me! do you really drool over loose women like that?" she hissed at them. They stared at her angry face in silence for a while. None of them daring to answer her.

"does your mood have anything to do with the bet between your friends and sakura's." Sasuke stated after a few seconds of pregnant silence. She signed and nodded.

" sorry for being such a bitch guys, I guess I'm just a little nervous about the whole bet thing." She said apologetically.

"well then if you don't want to do it why make the stupid bet in the first place." Kiba said throwing both his arms in the air.

"the idiots is right for once. Was all of this necessary just because she called you names?" gaara asked calmly in his same uncaring voice.

"yeah I mean we call you bookworm all the time. You never seemed bothered by it." Komohamaru stated.

" that because I am a bookworm. I'm the bookworm. Getting upset about something like that is juvenile and stupid. If sakura had call temari a tech geek or tenten a tomboy or even ino a math nerd of science nerd it wouldn't be a problem. In fact that practically our second names. But then she goes and all but tells ino that she's ugly and deemed to died alone and that no man would find her attractive. I couldn't let her break her like that not when she worked her ass off just to get your stupid friend to notice her. What kind of friend would I be if I didn't do something." She said.

"ok then why are you reading a porn mag and when did you possibly get it." Kankuro asked curious.

"oh I came with it! My mom owns a book store and kakashi is a regular customer he forgot this one when he purchased the collection yesterday, since I was to see him after practice today I'm on delivery service." She said closing the book. The boys sweat drooped.

"you walked around school with a porn mag all day." Gaara stated in disbelief.

"is that a crime?" hinata raised an eyebrow. The guys signed.

"anyway , your whore loving friend is late, .to, 3 symbols and 6 letter.s That makes 18 extra laps plus the 50 rock lee had schedule for you. Enjoy your 68 laps around the school." She said rolling up the magazine. Kiba and kankuroo growled in complaint. She paused at looked up to them. Reminding them that she wasn't in an arguing mood both of them speed walked away followed by the rest that was taking their time.

* * *

**next day in at lunch **

Ino slammed the book she was carrying on the lunch table jerking its occupant's out of their own world. They each eyed her and the large book on the table.

"whats that?" tenten asked pausing the game she recorded last night. Hinata eyes scan the cover.

"kohono high yearbook last year's edition I believe." She said closing her volume 18 of all eternity and rest her chin on the pawn of her left hand.

"why do you have last years yearbook with you ino?"

"this is not a yearbook." She proclaimed. Hinata raised an eyebrow.

"it isn't?" she stated.

"no this is our game plan." She proclaimed taking her seat next to hinata across from tenten.

."if we are to win this bet which we better because it'll be a cold day in hell before I serve slutra and her bitches. we need to study the yearbook. It rules and regulations. We need to know every possible way to get in the yearbook." She explained. They nod.

"what did you find out?" tenten asked.

"oh I never really opened it not since freshmen year when they put that god awful picture of me. dammed book." She shivered. They sweat dropped

"I'll take care of it. we'll meet up in the gym after practice today." Hinata said putting away her novel and opening the large yearbook.

**In advanced English.**

"we're supposed to be reading and preparing our essays and oral report on a famous English author." A familiar voice said. hinata absently flip the page of the yearbook and continue to read not looking up when she answered in a dry tone.

"I finished it last night, beside this is important."

"Last year's yearbook is important? What? Ran out of things to read." The voice asked bemused. Hinata looked up then. her white lavender tinted eyes meeting his onyx orbs in annoyance.

" can I help you?" she said annoyed. He handed her a hard cover book.

"thank you for landing it to me. I just finish the next volume for 'the secret' series, interested?" he stated holding out another hard cover book. She beamed.

"sweet, I've been begging mom to get a few copies but since it's not a popular series she's been shutting me down. What do you want for it?" she accepted the book and hugged it to her chest when he handed it to her.

"let just say you own me one." He smirked down at her, amused by her reaction. She blush a the sight and looked away using the excuse of putting the books in her bag as a raison not to look up at him.

"so.." he started pulling an empty chair up to her desk and sitting down. "why is the bookworm reading last year's yearbook?" he ask in a mocking tone. She raised her nose in the air and fake arrogance. " only you would look at this book a see but a mere yearbook. It takes special eyes to see the colorfully, and cheaply printed…" "and writing" "I know right they missed spelled the word honor…I...hm...i mean cheaply printed hard cover book for what it truly is?" she finish a little blush on her cheeks. Sasuke couldn't help but smirk a little. "do tell? What is it truly?" it took everything he had to make his voice sound so serious and business like.

"our game plan of course." She stated as if it was obvious. This caught him of guard. The silence between them stretched. He switching his gaze between the colorful cover of the yearbook and the arrogantly posed yuki whit her nose still in the air.

"for… bas..ket...ball?" he asked confused. She didn't leave her pose, though he caught her rolling her eyes.

" not me and you plus the guys 'our ',me and the girls 'our'" she stated as if he was stupid. He decided then to play just that.

" oh….the bet?" he asked in an unsure voice.

"yes the bet." She stated whit a sigh. He purposely let seconds of complete silence past between them before asking in a confuse voice. "your going to physically beat them whit it?"

Hinata snapped her head fully ready to give him the death glare of his life. what she saw however made her annoyance turn into a raising heat that quickly rushed to her face. sasuke was covering his mouth whit a hand, his shoulders slightly shaking for the suppressed laughter. The light sound was like a music to her ear and she could help but fell a little proud of herself for making him laugh even if he was laughing at her. she felt special to have it.

"your cute when you laugh." She stated softly. This made him stop and look at her. she blush and looked away.

"your not going to suggest I do it more often are you?" he stated in his regular dry tone.

"no…I rather you do it once in a while…whit me. " she said despite the embarrassment. 'Curse my inability to swallow my opinion' she though, her face the color of a ripped beets.

Sasuke stared at her failing miserably to suppress the heat that was raising to his cheeks before staring out the window. After a few moments of awkward silence, hinata finely succeeded to stop the blushing and talk.

" so…what are you doing your report on?"

* * *

**meanwhile in the halls of the east wing **

Temari was walking down the empty hallway of the East wing of the school carrying important docs that miss Rosebud asked her to bring to the principal's office for her when she clumsily tripped over her own feet and landed flat on her face.

Checking her headphone and ipod for any fatal damage and sighing in relief when her search came up empty she then presided to gather the important documents that was carelessly discarded all over the floor.

After a few minutes she was about to continue on her journey when she notice a single sheet of paper that had somehow gotten itself between the door and the door jam she growled and walked over to the adventurous sheet of paper and tried whit fail to gently slide it out while holding the pile whit another.

Deciding it was best to try and open the door rather then risk damaging the important document she turned to silver doorknob and was greeted by the melody on the classic grand piano. She stared in awe a spiky haired male that sat at it front but mostly at the rapid movement of his fingers as they danced across the black and white keys of the magnificent instrument…no work of art.

She stared in paralyzed amazement at the man. Somehow more intrigued the artiste then the art itself. The spiky haired male was dressed in a over-sized whit T and a pair of old faded rip jeans. Though the rips looked to be more from encounters whit sharp edges then a fashion trend. His hair spiky , messy as if he just woken up, was pulled back in a careless ponytails on the top of his head. He looked sloppy, yet so attractive in the artistic i-don't- give-a-shit rebel kind of way. It was different, weird even to see him of all people playing such a elegant, clean and classic piece like ( 1st movement-adagio sostenuto).

She was well acquainted whit the piece haven used it many times in her mixes. It was one of her favourite. Yet never had she heard it quit like this, so…..fresh and…..real. Was this the difference between a recording and an actual like private concert? She closed her eyes letting the melody carry her. she was lost in her world surrounded whit blue skies and soft clouds, fields of freshly bloomed sunflowers an huge trees covered whit crisps green leaves. she could almost fell her hair dance across her shoulders as a light gush of wind blew past her.

The ringing of the school bell snapped her out of it. her eyes was instantly snapped open and she met the gaze of her capture. The playing had stop so had the rest of the world. The sound of hasting steps of her peers rushing to their next class. The wind blowing out side everything stopped.

And she honestly didn't care. She stared into his eyes and he back at her and her mouth (and this, she would still insist on 20 years later) moved on its own her ears only catching the words after they left her lips. He answered in a voice that fitted his image so well. And absent barely over whisper, lazy.

"Troublesome."

Her eyes choose then to notice the 20 or so other student and teacher that was in the class staring at her in a chock daze. 'No matter' her brain told the space where regular people got their feelings of embarrassment from. She was never to one to care about social face.

She eyed the stranger once more ignoring the staring eyes of the class she had disrupted. (Really did she do anything wrong besides opening the door to retrieve her wondering sheet of paper?) And walked proudly through the door she came from as if she had said nothing. As if she was never distracted ,she continued to walk down the hallway of the East wing toward the principal's office to deliver the important documents. Her own words repeating itself in her head over and over again.

"I like you!"

The whole situation. His artistically well played piece. Her sudden confession. His reply. The sudden appearance of spectators. And her departure. it all brought a smirk to her lips. Raising the sheet of paper that started it all to eye level. Her smirk turned into a grin when she saw the music notes to the exact piece he was playing neatly printed on the music sheet. It seemed it was in fact his and not part of her important delivery.

'Oh well, now I have a reason to see him again.' She thought to herself.

* * *

**comments**

bet you didn't expect temari's confession ;) anyways i'm really loving writting this fic. it's refreashing since the other story i'm writting has the plot completly planned out to the later chapters and i only have an outline of this one.

i didn't mention it in my last chapter but i guess you figured out that i'm not really nor will i every be a sakura fan. however the bashing in this fic is not out of pure dislike for the character. i'm not a fan of hers but i don't totaly hate her eighter. and someone have to be the bad guy. and since i'm writing this mostly from the heroines point of view i have to bash on her the way anyone would on their rich tormenteur...and i kind of like bashing ...sue me :p


	5. RIDICULOUS

i don't own naruto

* * *

**SENIOR YEAR**

**chapter 5: ridiculous**

Ino quickly packed up her books and exited the class not to longue after her peers had already left. Completely ignoring naru…the uzumaki male that had stayed behind to wait on her.

"ino, ino wait…where are you going?" he cried after her.

She ignored him and continue on her way down the hallway. She knew she was being ridiculous, I mean they weren't even dating, just friends. But the fact that he was so quick to do sakura's biding not even spearing her a second glance…. Every time she through of it she felt anger rush through her. and it didn't help that whenever she did sakura's and the rest of the loose bitches words echoed in her ears.

"ino, wait up, I just want to talk!" the loud blond called out from behind her. She stopped in her tracks deciding she was in fact being very ridiculous. And allowed him to catch up to her. Once he did so she pulled on the biggest smile she could muster.

"Sorry, Naruto I have science club and I don't want to be late." So it wasn't a complete lie, she did had science club next.

"But, a club activity doesn't start for a next 20 minutes." He said scratching the back of his head in confusion. Ino looked away from him choosing not to answer and not hang herself in a web of pointless lies.

"I sort of left before we could agree on a date on the sci-fi movie event." He said sheepishly. Ino looked back at him. 'That's right sakura came just as they were talking about going to the move event that was happing this Saturday.' She said inwardly to herself. She was being ridiculous Naruto wasn't a bad person, he didn't completely forget about her, he even felt guilty for it.

"I was wondering if you was okay for this Saturday, we can go early around 7 , buy our tickets and grad dinner and Cherrie's before anything even starts." He suggested. Ino blush ' did he even notice he was asking her out on a date? No, knowing Naruto he sees it as friends going out' she smiled

"I…" she was about to say but was cut off by a very familiar voice.

"Naruto, just the man I wanted to see, could you go fetch my bag I seemed to have forgotten it in class 204" sakura said racking her manicured nail threw his blond hair.

"Sure sakura anything for you." And just like before ino watched as he ran off not even glancing at her. As soon as he was gone sakura turned her attention to ino.

"Did you hear that ino-pig? Anything for me!" she said in a teasing tone. Ino bite down on her lips as she felt anger rise in her.

"Don't look that way boar; I'm doing you a favour. Don't worry you can repay me by serving the important guest first at the haruno's summer ball. What size apron do you wear?" sakura asked just before Naruto came back whit her bag. Sakura accepted it running a single finger down the center of her chest and whispering a 'thank you' in his ear her lips almost touching his earlobe while her eyes never left ino's. ino watched Naruto follow the movement of sakuras hips whit his eyes as she left. She didn't even try to hide her annoyance when he looked back at her. he scratched the back of his head nerviously.

"Anyways…what were you saying?" he gave a nervious laugh. And in a normale situation she would have found his actions cute. Not this time. she re-adjusted her backpack on her shoulders before speaking in an annoyed voice.

"I was saying, no." ino stated drily.

"You don't want to go?" he asked confuse by her sudden mood change.

"Oh I'm going, just not whit you." She stated turning to walk away. To hell whit being ridiculous.

"Oh! Well maybe we can met each other their then." he stated still confuse. She didn't even looked back.

"I rather not."

"Oh!...okay" his voice a little hurt.

Tomorrow, maybe even a soon as an hour from now she'll fell ashame of herself. But right now she couldn't help but smiled that the hurt in his voice. 'I'm nobodies second choice idiot!' she mentaly hissed at him.

When tenten entered the gymnasium she was greeted by the familiar smell of sweat, slightly burnt rubber and the sound of balls hitting polish floor. How she loved it. she glance at the court where kiba had just been faked out by neji who in turns preceded by dribbling twice before passing to sasuke before being intercepted by shino, sasuke bounced the ball between komahamaru's leg before re-catching it from behind him and passing the Naruto. Kankuroo appeared out of nowhere to block naruto who was already in position the take a shot but gaara blocked him giving Naruto a clear shoot. He shoots and….ohhh the ball bounced of the rims of the basket and into shinos' hand who past it to kiba and…

Tenten searched the bleacher for her petite friend only to find her surprisingly eyeing the games whit calculating eyes. tenten hadn't really though she would take being coach and the replacement manager of the basketball team seriously.

" kankuroo your out of position pick up the pace! Naruto their defence and then their affence, bloc somebody! Kiba keep your head in the game and PASSE THE BALL! Konohamaru if you travel one more time I'll make you run laps around the school until it feels like you ran across the pacific ocean." hinata yelled at them.

Tenten, was in awe at her esterase in the game. And stared at her as she continued to scream orders at them. It wasn't to long before their eyes met and hinata waved tenten over. Who in turn quickly made her way over.

"your early!" she stated

"yeah, coach had to leave early for a doctors appointment." Tenten explainded. Hinata simply nod. Her eyes once more focused on the games.

"it almost ov…" just the timer that was sited to hinata's right went off and the girl I question blew her whistle.

"times up, team A lost so collect the balls and lock up the supplies closet bring the keys to me when done. Team B get changed, I'll see you all tomorrow same time don't be late." She instructed taking a seat next to impressed tenten.

"you're the first to be here, I think ino had science club today and I'm not sure about temari." Hinata stated.

"She normally doesn't have any club activities, maybe she went home." Tenten suggested.

"could be."

Whit team A

"What the fuck dobe? you missed every shot today, your worse than usual." Sasuke stated while gathering up the equipment.

"sasuke's right, you were way off your game." Gaara added.

"I don't know what happened." Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"whatever just help put these in place." Neji barked, he didn't like loosing.

"did anything different happen today?" gaara asked haft caring the other haft not so much.

"well…ino said she didn't wanted to see me on Saturday." He said. this got their attention. Since everybody knew she liked him, hell hinata practically admitted it the other day. The trio stared at him in silence before neji spoke.

"dude, what did you do?" the other two shock their heads in disappointment.

"what? I didn't do anything I just asked her if she wanted to go and she said she was going but not whit me and she rather not see me there." He explained them. One after another they made their way past him to the supply closet each of them shaking their heads.

"you really messed up dude." Gaara the last the past by him said.

"what did I do? " Naruto yeld exasperated.

"Naruto, don't just stand there help whit the clearing up!" hinata yelled from the bleachers.

Ino entered the gym, a.k.a school personal hell and almost chocked on the stench of sweat and rubber. She was about to step into the heated pits when she heard a familiar voice calling her name. Already knowing who it was she truned to the person in question.

"I though you would have already been here." She stated.

"I had some research to do." Temari said stepping in to the gym.

"last minute assiment?" ino asked a little curious. Temari grinned.

"not really school related." Answser waving back at hinata and tenten that was signalling them.

Ino was really curious now. Temari wasn't the studying type. In school or out not inless she was really interested. Before ino could question her more. Temari started over to the girls and in followed suit but bumped into a solid frame. She looked up to see…

"ino, what are you doing here?" the cheerful voice asked. Ino recomposed herself and walked away flinging a emotionly.

"stuff" over her shoulders.

The girls watch the exchange whit curious eyes. and them as Naruto exited the gym whit sagging shoulders and a hunched back.

"what was that about?" tenten asked upon ino's arrival. The girl in question dropped herself on the seat next to hinata on the far right.

"Naruto asked me to the sci-fi event this Saturday. We were supposed to go early by the tickets and then go at cherrie's for diner before the move started." She explained drily.

"no way! He asked you out?" hinata mouth dropped. Maybe Naruto isn't a total whore lover.

"wait why are you not happy?" tenten questioned.

"because right when I was about to accepted sakura shows up and he wagged his tail and then managed not to get any drool on her DIOR handbag when he fetched it ." Ino rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"oh." Hinata stated. I take it back then.

The girls sat in silence for a while.

"I confessed to someone todays." Temari declared. And then all eyes were on her.

"who." Ino stated excitedly.

"I don't know." Temari said smiling in content.

Silence-

"I'm sorry I missed the last part where you told us his name." tenten stated honestly confused.

"I don't know his name, well not exactly I'm not sure it's his name. The yearbook don't really have a clear picture of his face so I'm not sure it's his name." she explained

"you found a badly taking picture of a guy whose name you are not sure of and confessed to him in person?" hinata resumed.

"No I confessed first and then I looked up his name." temari corrected

"Yeah because the other way around would have been completely insane." ino stated sarcastically.

"Oh come on! you fell in like whit the blond idiot because he called you 'smart and pretty' why can't I confessed a stranger after hearing him play my favourite piece on the grand piano." Temari complained.

"Okay now where getting somewhere so he plays you a piece, you loved it, confessed then looked up his name in the year book." Tenten resumed

"Well he didn't exactly play it to me, I walked in on him playing the piece." Temari corrected.

"So you walked in on him in an empty class…" hinata was interrupted.

"It wasn't empty, class was in session." Temari corrected.

"And then you waited until after to confessed?" tenten questioned. Temari shocked her head.

"I confessed on the spot." She stated. The trio stared at her. Only temari would fell no embarrassment making such a bold move.

"How many people where in the class? " hinata asked out of curiosity.

"Hmm…about twenty plus the teacher and him." She said after a short moment in thought.

"you confessed in front of twenty people plus a teacher to a complete stranger you've never met before after you walked into a class in full session after hearing him play your favourite piece on the grand piano, then preceded to look him up in the year book but couldn't find a decent picture of him so your still not sure what's his name?" tenten resumed.

"Yeah…yeah that seems to be right." temari stated.

Silence-

"So what this name you're not sure of?" ino asked.

" shikamaru nara." She stated in a small daze.

"The sleeping genius?" ino and hinata asked in union.

"You know him?" temari asked exhited.

"Not personally, only that he's in every advance class, math science bio, law, policts languages, music, art…" ino listed

"But his never seen doing anything but sleep in and in the leasons, hince the nick name sleeping genius." Hinata finished.

"He isn't in any sports though." Tenten pointed out. As if to say, 'he's not that great.

"Do you really see someone named the sleeping genius running around the field?" ino stated drily.

"Just saying" tenten stated up her hand in a surrender pose.

"Anyway, any chance you guys can help me out?" temari asked the two only girls whit advance classes in their group. Ino and hinata glance at each other.

"Sure, why not." They answered in union.

"You guys are the best." Temari stated in exitment.

"Enough boy talk, down to business!" teten decleared. The rest of the girls nod their agrrement and all eyes turned to hinata.

"Well then there are basically three sections in the yearbook. The profile, the club and then social. The latter being the more dominant part in the book ."

"The profile is basically as the name says, it's just page after page of profile pics of every person in the same year. Name and surname printed in black letters underneath. The second part is again described by the name. each club has two page where there is at least one group picture unless you club won an award or trophy then you have another whit the trophy, or went on a special outing then there another on the outing and so on so for. Their also a couple of pics of the selective few. Star member, captain, co-captains, vice-captain. managers"

" the social part is a little tricky though and break off into two part the awards. Were really anyone can get in. if you break a school record or are voted most likely to be nothing, your picture is taking and your name whit your official, unofficial award underneath. The there's the mingling part. It's basally a collage of pictures tacking at random people doing some random thing and a school or private gathering. Sporting events, field trips, prom, pool parties, spring break mostly a bunch of drunk and haft dresses pictures of our fellow peers" Hinata concluded

" so if I get this straight, the two people whit the most chance to win at this bet between us four are ino and tenten." temari commented. Hinata nod.

"Basically yes, since they both not only in a club but are the start members and the captain and co-captain. Tenten has a better shot since this is truth for three different club. However even if we complete dominant the club section. The profile section it's a tied for all the student in the school. We need to appear at least 5 times in both the award section and the mingling to tie whit sakura who is literally on 2 out of 3 pages in the mingling section and is voted 'Most likely to be famous, most likely to have a rich husband, most likely to be a model, most likely to never change and must likely to be voted most likely of something more than 3 times in the yearbook' "

"How to be get in either of those parts?" tenten asked.

"simple we show up at every party and gatering and do something unmistakably eye catching" ino grinned.

They all eyed each other, and came to the same conclusion. 'Can't quit now!'

* * *

comments:

tenten_ " yyyyyyyyyyyessssssss! congrads germany , i'm soooooo happy you won the world cup i was ruttin for you! and to all the germain fans..did you scream as hard and long as me? ;)"

author _"TT_TT I4M SO HAPPY THIS IS THE FRIST TIME A TEAM I WAS FOLLOWING WINS ANYTHING. YES!"


End file.
